This study involves laboratory analysis of phytoestrogens and phytoestrogen metabolites from existing coded specimens and statistical analysis of survey data already obtained from women who participated in Project Babys Breath between August 2000 and July 2002 in San Diego County. No additional study subjects will be contacted or recruited during the course of the current study. The study will be restricted to women visiting the clinic or doctors office specifically to obtain a pregnancy test. All women will have completed a CPHS-approved pregnancy-testing site questionnaire, and provided a urine specimen stored at Quest Laboratory in San Diego and most recently at a commercial freezer in Richmond leased by the Genetic Disease Branch. This study will draw two samples: 400 women with a positive pregnancy test, and 400 women with a negative pregnancy test. Out of the 800 total women in the sample, 700 will overlap with an existing study of tobacco exposure and time-to-pregnancy, whose specimens are being analyzed for the nicotine metabolite cotinine. Urine specimens for the 400 pregnant and 400 non-pregnant sampled women will be analyzed for phytoestrogens and their metabolites. Women in the sample will be demographically diverse, representing the population of women obtaining pregnancy tests in San Diego County.